


Стив не приедет

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Баки после разморозки и стирания кодов полагается физ. реабилитация, включая массаж, вот только как быть, если вместо массажиста приходит сам Король, на днях должна начаться течка, а Стив вне зоны доступа и ещё не знает, что Баки разморозили?





	Стив не приедет

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Омегаверс. Фик — почти сплошной секс ради секса. Присутствуют всякие «узлы», «анусы» и «потоки спермы».
> 
> Примечания: Баки и Стив ещё не пара и Баки в принципе не знает, кто он для Стива — просто друг или что-то большее. У Т’Чаллы же к Баки очень неоднозначные чувства, замешанные как на сильном влечении и симпатии, так и на чувстве вины.  
> События происходят между «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война» и «Мстители: Война Бесконечности».

Баки сидит на массажном столе, но вместо массажиста, которого ожидал он увидеть, входит Т’Чалла. Надежда только на то, что возникли какие-то срочные вопросы, но о какой срочности может идти речь?  
  
— Сегодня я удостоился чести от самого короля? — Баки шутит, но Т’Чалла спокоен, смотрит без улыбки, только произносит собрано «Раздевайся». Баки всё ещё улыбается, но внутренне подобрался, пытается стянуть правой рукой футболку, хоть это не так легко, ворот цепляется за подбородок, и он чувствует руки Т’Чаллы, которые скользят по его груди, по плечам — невзначай, помогают снять мешающую одежду, высвободить Баки. Т’Чалла откладывает футболку в сторону, ждет, когда Баки ляжет на живот, а после тот слышит звук открываемого флакона, и по комнате разносится запах массажного масла.  
  
Первые прикосновения застают врасплох, но Баки старается не дернуться.  
  
Он чувствует, что Т’Чалла, не убирая рук с плеч, наклоняется над ним так близко, что на коже чувствуется тепло его дыхания.   
  
— Почему этим занимается король, а не простая массажистка? — голос Баки напряжен, хотя он старается не выдать себя.  
  
— Потому что так хочет король.   
  
Баки молчит, старается выровнять дыхание. А после произносит, всё так же глядя в сторону, не поворачивая головы:  
— Если хочешь — бери.  
  
Сильные руки разворачивают его, лицо Т’Чаллы совсем близко. Его глаза, его губы, чуть трепещущие ноздри, но сам он спокоен.  
  
— А чего хочешь ты?  
  
Баки отводит взгляд.  
  
Баки сам себе боится признаться, что хочет Стива. Боится, но Т’Чалла понимает, какой ответ в голове у Барнса, и так же спокойно отстраняется.  
  
— Я не трону тебя без твоего желания.  
  
И выходит из комнаты.  
  
В брюках тесно и жарко, как-то совсем неловко.  
  
Утром на следующий день Баки находит у себя на столе конверт.  
  
На конверте — почерк Стива, но само письмо явно адресовано не Баки.  
  
Тони.  
  
Он не знает, можно ли ему открыть конверт, но уже зажимает уголок зубами, разрывает. Исписанный лист выпадает на колени — в нем извинения Стива, слова, что он придет на помощь Тони в любой момент. Баки не знает, когда Стив это написал — может, ещё до заморозки, а может, когда Баки уже лежал в стеклянном гробу. В любом случае, это уже не имеет значения.  
  
Внутри пусто.  
  
Когда в конце следующего сеанса массажа Т’Чалла вновь склоняется над Баки, тот поворачивается, смотрит чуть расфокусированно, но кладет ладонь на затылок Т’Чалле, зарывается в мягкие вьющиеся волосы, гладит, чуть-чуть, неуверенно, притягивает к себе, приоткрывает губы. Т’Чалла целует бережно, но собственнически, неторопливо, прислушивается, пробует на вкус — Баки вкусный. Нежно, медленно, глубоко — так, как Баки не хватало, так, как надо сейчас.  
  
Но в какой-то момент тот отстраняется, вновь смотрит серьезно.  
  
— Не пройдет и недели, как у тебя начнется течка. Мне сообщить Стиву?  
  
Баки думает.   
  
А после — кивает.   
  
Он облизывает губы, хочет продолжения, но после вопроса о Стиве момент теряется, желание продолжить кажется неуместным.  
  
Они отстраняются.  
  
С самого утра какое-то тянущее, скручивающее чувство не отпускает. Баки бросает то в жар, то в холод, он старается держаться, но все, мимо кого он проходит, провожают его долгим взглядом. Запах выдает его с головой, хочется спрятаться или залезть под ледяной душ, но не поможет — Баки знает. Он терпит за обедом, хотя ничего не ест, и видит, как пальцы Т’Чаллы чуть подрагивают, когда он рядом с ним. Он жадно пьет воду, и Т’Чалла сдержанно наблюдает за ним, но ноздри его трепещут. Приходится покинуть обеденную раньше, чем того требует этикет, но Баки слишком душно, слишком странно.  
  
Он лежит в постели, сжав зубами простынь, не находит себе места. Когда Т’Чалла входит — уже поздно вечером, Баки знает — Стив так и не приехал.  
  
Баки слышит, как за спиной прогибается постель.  
  
Т’Чалла не касается его, просто сидит рядом.  
  
— Ты не можешь это столько терпеть.   
  
— Могу. Бывало и хуже.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что первая течка после купирования не может пройти пустой. Ты знаешь, чем это может обернуться.  
  
Баки знает. Он видел таких омег после войны.   
  
Жуткое зрелище.   
  
Баки не хочет так.  
  
Потому он поворачивается — взгляд сдавшийся, он выпускает угол простыни изо рта, губы яркие, влажные, искусанные.   
  
Лежит, дышит тяжело, часто, сердце колотится.  
  
Стив не приедет.  
  
— Сделай это.   
  
Т’Чаллу не нужно просить дважды — он наклоняется, гладит пальцами по лицу, убирает влажную прядь со лба. Трется кончиком носа о нос Баки, их дыхание смешивается. Поцелуй выходит жадным, просящим, и одновременно — отдающим. Ладони Т’Чаллы задирают футболку, стягивают, он целует за ухом, ямку меж ключиц, сжимает ладонями талию, скользит ниже, обхватывая ладонями ягодицы, гладит их, сминает, и стягивает мягкие брюки к чертям. У Баки стоит, он весь течет — бедра мокрые, запах пряный, тянущий, дурманит голову. Т’Чалла смотрит на Баки, а после проталкивает пальцы ему в рот, и Баки чувствует таблетку на языке — противозачаточное. Т’Чалла набирает в рот воды, поит ею Баки — она больше разливается, но этот глоток-поцелуй выходит очень интимным.  
  
— Я не буду тебя заставлять.  
  
Баки уже всё равно.  
  
У Т’Чаллы большие крепкие ладони, он охватывает ими ягодицы, мнет, сжимает, разводит в стороны, Баки чувствует, как анус растягивается, смазка стекает по бедрам. У Т’Чаллы широкий язык, он вылизывет шею Барнса, ключицы, прикусывает, посасывает, катает припухшие соски на языке, как сладкие ягоды. Баки трется о член Т’Чаллы, чувствует, как тот скользит между ягодиц, иногда упираясь в покрасневший, припухший, текущий анус, — Баки хочется больше.   
  
Баки принимает Т’Чаллу, так глубоко, как может, и тот толкается, практически не выходя из Баки, в какой-то момент вжимается так, что Баки чувствует его мошонку и волоски в паху, тело сводит судорогой, он крепко обнимает Т’Чаллу за плечи, стонет протяжно, облизывает пересохшие губы. Баки сейчас невероятно красив — глаза зажмурены, длинные ресницы отбрасывают резкие тени, красиво очерченные губы полуоткрыты — Т’Чалла целует их, проникая глубоко языком, почти так же, как насадил его на свой член. Целует яростно, вылизывает рот, прикусывает полную нижнюю губу, посасывает её, после целует чувствительное местечко под подбородком, сгребая волосы в кулак, заставляя откинуть голову, обнажить крепкую, длинную шею. Баки сжимается на Т’Чалле, судорожно прижимает к себе пятками, отчего узел проникает ещё глубже, уже не вытащить, даже если захотеть. Баки стонет — узел растягивает нещадно, запирает анус, было бы больно, но чувство оргазма сводит боль на нет, она звучит где-то на краю сознания, и Баки сейчас хорошо, очень хорошо. Он трется о Т’Чаллу, чуть двигает тазом, пытаясь принять ещё глубже, хотя дальше некуда, он знает, что внутри него толчками разливается чужое семя, но ему всё равно хорошо. Забыться, не думать ни о чем — то, чего он так давно не мог позволить.   
  
…  
  
Баки лежит на животе, бедра сведены, член туго заполняет его, сокращается внутри. Он наполнен чужим семенем сейчас, как сосуд водой, легкая эйфория дурманит мозг, Т’Чалла слегка удерживает его за бедра, изредка проталкивается ещё глубже, хоть они и так спаялись в одно целое, а после опускается на Баки, накрывает собой. Тяжело — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, узел болезненно растягивает мышцы, сфинктер безуспешно пытается сжаться, причиняя тем самым ещё больше болезненных ощущений. Но Баки хорошо. Хорошо, спокойно — будь что будет. Он засыпает с этими мыслями, укрытый руками Т’Чаллы, его телом, чувствуя его дыхание на коже, там, где бьется пульс под губами.  
  
Когда узел опадает, Баки уже дышит глубоко и спокойно, рот чуть приоткрыт. Т’Чалла любуется им — красивый, крепкий. Сладкий.   
  
Беззащитный.   
  
Из раскрытого ануса тянется белесоватая нить, начинает стекать по бедрам. Тогда Т’Чалла чуть разводит расслабленные ягодицы в стороны, проталкивает заранее припасённую тугую турундочку, смоченную травами, внутрь. Она плотно заполняет анус, не дает сперме вытекать. Омеги Ваканда используют такую, если хотят увеличить шанс зачатия ребенка.   
  
Т’Чалла просто хочет Баки.   
  
Когда Баки просыпается через несколько часов, тело ломит. В заднице ощущается дискомфорт, что-то мешает, до сих пор растягивает.   
  
Он бредет в ванную, и, широко расставив ноги, чуть приседает, трогает пальцами натруженное отверстие — саднит, тянет, жесткая тонкая ткань неприятно царапает нежную, и без того травмированную слизистую. Он вытаскивает бинт, сперма, заполнявшая его всю ночь, потоком стекает по бедрам. Так много — Баки не ожидал. Он чувствует себя грязным, опустошенным, хочется отмыться. Анус болезненно сокращается, но не смыкается, не может закрыться.   
  
Чужой взгляд холодит кожу — Т’Чалла наблюдает за ним, стоя нагим у двери. Сил нет, Баки опускает голову, не хочет встречаться взглядом. Слышит шаги, чувствует властные пальцы на подбородке, которые поднимают его лицо вверх.  
  
— Не бойся. Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке.  
  
Целует, вновь властно, вновь собственнически. Баки поддается, обнимает рукой за шею. Пальцы Т’Чаллы меж тем скользят вниз по животу, под мошонку, в болезненное, растраханное отверстие, вначале гладят, потом проталкиваются, сразу два, Баки стонет болезненно сквозь поцелуй, прячет лицо на плече у короля. Новые порции спермы стекают по бедрам, по пальцам Т’Чаллы, к ним немного примешивается кровь. Баки почти лежит на Т’Чалле, отойди он — Баки рухнет на колени, на локоть, не удержит себя. Слишком плохо, слишком неправильно. Но тот лишь обнимает за талию, вытаскивает пальцы, открывает теплую воду, а после укладывает Баки на низ ванны, широко разводит его колени. Баки видит тонкий шланг, по которому стекает теплая вода на его тело, но Т’Чалла прикрывает воду, смазывает чем-то скользким конец и вводит его между бедер Баки. Медленно проталкивает внутрь, скользкий конец странно продвигается по телу внутри, а после, когда становится несколько некомфортно, Т’Чалла останавливается, чуть открывает воду — она заполняет его, льется наружу сквозь неплотно сомкнутый вокруг шланга анус.  
  
К вечеру он уже не может, после очередного душа тяжело опирается рукой о прикроватный столик, голова низко опущена, он тяжело дышит, опустошенный, но знает, что у него вновь стоит, болезненно, изнуряюще, чувствует, как ощущение неудовлетворенности вновь подкатывает к горлу вместе с тошнотой от противозачаточных таблеток. Тогда Т’Чалла, который просто сидит рядом на постели, нагой, сильный, поднимается, обнимает сзади, гладит руками по талии, по животу, целует между сведенных лопаток, а после опускается вниз, заставляет Баки прогнуться в пояснице, целует ямочки внизу спины, гладит, ласкает ягодицы, растягивает анус большими пальцами и проникает внутрь языком. Глубоко, как может достать, слизывает смазку, вновь текущую из ануса по бедрам, трется носом и вновь вылизывает языком, ещё глубже. Баки стонет, дергается, пытается насадиться — чувства наполненности катастрофически не хватает, Т’Чалла просто дразнит его, нет сил терпеть.  
  
Баки спит несколько часов, опустошенный, а потом всё начинается заново — внизу тянет, и тогда приходит Т’Чалла, берет его, уже осторожно, размеренно, Баки словно в дурмане, не соображает ничего, только сжимается крепче, стискивает бедрами, иногда проваливается в забытье, только чувствует сквозь морок сильные руки, которые гладят, обнимают его, закрывают от всего мира.  
  
Первая течка проходит тяжело.


End file.
